


Experimenting

by lisaong



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Translation, merfolk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaong/pseuds/lisaong
Summary: Bruce has been turned into a mermaid and Clark can't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [尝试](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681924) by [Lannyg4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannyg4/pseuds/Lannyg4). 



> In case you missed it in the tags and the summary, this story has mermaid and Kryptonian sex action. This is your last warning if this isn't your thing.
> 
> Many thanks to Lannyg4, the original author, for allowing me to translate this story. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Hope you all like the story :)

“Not here.” Bruce protested, pushing at the shoulder in front of him. That didn’t stop the warm hand wondering the juncture where scales met skin though. The normal body temperature of merfolk was lower than that of a human’s and, as a result, Clark’s touch felt strangely too warm.

“Then where? A beach? And run the risk of being seen?” Clark smiled as he bit on an earfin, licking along the visible vessels on the filmy membrane, “I know you’ve always wanted to have sex outdoors, but let’s do that next time; pick a place we both like.”

Bruce had stopped pushing Clark for a moment; then, he suddenly shoved hard. If it wasn’t for the shallow water and gravel beneath him, the floating Kryptonian would have been pushed away. In the end, Bruce’s actions only caused more water to spray them both. Clark moved towards him again, his uniform soaked.

Bruce lashed his tail, with the help of the water slicking his already slippery scales, he nearly succeeded in escaping from the other’s arms, but because of his location in a tank inside the Batcave, Clark caught him again easily and trapped him in shallow water to kiss him. He gave into the kiss with an air of frustration, biting at Clark’s fiery hot tongue, Clark’s warmth penetrated through his soaked clothing creating a patch of fire where they were pressed together. When Bruce allowed Superman to bring him back to the Cave, he should have considered this outcome, Clark was always full of excitement and curiosity when it came to sex.

“This feels very strange.” Bruce complained, his tail slapped against the water with what little room Clark left him, incidentally brushing against the Kryptonian’s erection. The familiarity of that touch and hardness fueled the flame of arousal inside him even more, but logic told him that he needed to refuse Clark because at the moment he was… 

“I am a merperson right now, Clark, not a human. We can reschedule the Batcave for next week.” He suggested, “pick a time we are both comfortable with.”

“I’m not human either, that isn’t a good reason to refuse.”

For a moment Bruce though he’d inadvertently said something offensive in his attempt to refuse, but Clark’s head stayed buried in his neck, apparently not the slightest bit concerned about his alien identity.

The good news was that he didn’t hurt Clark, the bad news was he could already foresee that after every encounter he had with magic from now on, he would have to deal with a horny boyfriend.

“I didn’t think you’d ever take this risk. Letting yourself get turned into a merperson, huh? Why didn’t you tell us, there should be a good countermeasure in place.” The words were pressed into his skin, spoken between the hot kisses being trailed down the curve of his throat. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the ticklish sensation, but couldn’t keep his groan silent.

“Compelling circumstances.” Bruce’s fingers tangled themselves in Clark’s hair, pulling him back up for a kiss in an attempt to prevent the coming request. But he failed.

“You look so beautiful, Bruce.” The godlike creature sighed, “You look so wonderful, does anything feel different?” He traced Bruce’s mouth, legs entangled with the swaying tail. Interesting, with his arms wrapped around Bruce’s waist, the cloaca was located right under his cock. The Batman had become the Batfish, when the Batfish completed his task, Bruce had called him, now they were pressed together in the Batcave. If it weren’t for Bruce glaring at him with moisture in his eyes, he really would have thought that this was all part of the omnipotent Batman’s plan. However, Bruce’s fierce look had panic hidden in it, Rao, he was familiar with this expression; it was for him only. 

“How about here?” Clark toyed with the edge of a shell, feeling Bruce’s body tremble under his hands, it would seem that the bodies of merfolk were even more sensitive than Bruce’s normal human body. He edged closer, pushing his finger deeper into the shell.

“No, not now.” Bruce begged softly, hiding his nervousness in his gasping, he’d gotten used to the muscles of his new body while completing the task, but he couldn’t push Clark off like he usually did, nor could he run away; being passive in this situation irritated him. The fact that merfolk had both a lower body temperature and lower flexibility than an average human was another matter altogether.

“Bruce, tell me, does anything feel different?” Clark could see dopamine being secreted as the scent of pheromones thickened, an obvious invitation. Because of this, he ignored Bruce’s verbal complaints and turned his attention to his lover’s cold nipples, pinching and teasing one. Due to the sudden stimulation, Bruce hissed and his tail jerked. Clark had to hold him down.

“You’re even more sensitive now.” He said, holding back a smile. The pressure increased and small droplets of milky liquid began to condense under Clark’s fingers, “Tell me, why do male merfolk also wear shells?” He hadn’t paid any attention to the other nipple which caused Bruce to squirm impatiently. “Why do you need the shells? Did you think they were sexy?” The two shells finally fell onto the sand. Clark went back to examining his trapped merman; Bruce seemed to have given up struggling, only occasionally moving his tail tip, his eyes were wet, lips slightly parted, chest heaving. Clark’s nails had left imprints on Bruce’s nipples. The scars on Bruce’s chest hadn’t disappeared because of the magic though, they were still there, a link to his mask, his past, his present.

Clark leaned down to kiss those scars, but was stopped from doing so. Bruce held Clark’s head in his hands, pinkies behind the Kryptonian’s ears. Unable to get comfortable in that position, Clark pulled Bruce’s wrists up and pressed closer.

When he focused on Bruce’s face again, his lover’s eyes were clear. “First, you need to get your mind out of the gutter. Merfolk use shells because they need to maintain a streamlined body to reduce water resistance, it has nothing to do with the perverted thoughts you’re having. Next,” He paused, then smirked and fluttered his eyes, expression full of Brucie’s saccharine sweetness, “Let’s not do it this time, when I return to normal, I will be yours for a full twenty four hours, how’s that? Deal?”

It took some effort for Clark not to blurt out his agreement, that was a very tempting proposition, almost as tempting as the blue eyed merman with his shimmering blue green scales. But at the same time, he saw the fear hidden behind Bruce’s request, he was afraid of joy, he would lose the familiar hard exterior that his pain created, expose himself without anything to hide behind. But that only made Clark more eager to see that side, he wanted to peel back the layers of camouflage, find the softness inside and bring it into the light, embrace it, warm it, melt it.

“I refuse.” His hands slid along Bruce’s wrists to tangle with the damp fingers, easily raising and trapping them above Bruce’s head. Bruce put up a token struggle, then gave up.

“I’m not letting you touch me for the next month.” He grumbled

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Clark chuckled, lips and teeth pressed against Bruce’s chest, he nipped at the cold, erect nipples and Bruce gasped, squirming but unable to escape, the action only caused Clark’s teeth to scrape against him. This sensation was unlike anything he’d felt before, the waves of pleasure rolling through his new body were both intensely strong and foreign, his skin felt like it would burst into flame, even the water under his body was becoming warm. Reason began to disappear as desire took its place, overshadowing even his panic.

Clark reached a hand behind his merman, following the familiar curve of the spine downwards, feeling every vertebrae bump, slotting his fingers into the gaps between ribs, slowly mapping out this wonderful and mystical body. “This part is the same.” He continued farther down, touching the juncture where skin ended and scales began until Bruce’s body arched, cloaca pressed tightly against his cock, he continued, fascinated, “It’s different here, isn’t it?”

“Stop, Clark, this is too strange. I don’t like it.” He’d never used this set of organs, blood and heat were collecting quickly at the cloaca and Clark’s erection was pressed directly against it, another wave of desire swept through him, nearly breaking the last strand of reason he held onto.

And then direct contact. Bruce almost screamed. Clark’s fingers had made their way to the front, the pink slit had opened slightly, contracting in irregular intervals and from the gap, a small bud peeked out.

“Hurts.”

Even though they were wet from the water, fingers were still too rough and too dry for the tender skin of the slit. The newly exposed flesh quivered along with its owner at Clark’s rough treatment and the previously hidden sex organ finally rose from the cloaca. Then Bruce actually cried out. A hot mouth had covered his cloaca, almost burning him. Clark licked carefully at Bruce’s exposed cock, listening as his cries softened into sobbing moans.

“Clark, ah, this isn’t fun, stop.”

But he couldn’t deny the fact that the dizzying heat was drowning him. Clark kept on licking him patiently, not daring to touch until Bruce’s moans grew louder and louder and his cock fully emerged from his cloaca. It was slick with a combination of fluid from Bruce’s hole, precome and Clark’s saliva. He followed the sticky layer down, kneading with his tongue and fingers. Clark had released Bruce’s wrists at some point and the merman was holding onto his shoulders so tightly, his fingertips were turning white.

He licked along every vein, paying attention to the soft, sensitive skin on the edge of the slit, feeling Bruce jump and swell in his mouth. The body under him beginning to press forward, pushing itself a little deeper into his mouth each time. Even occupied with giving a blowjob, Clark still observed Bruce quietly, taking in the taut abdominal muscles, the trembling arch of that beautiful chest. His lover’s head was tipped back in pleasure, the long stretch of Bruce’s neck hiding his face from Clark’s view. From the continuous gasps filling the tank though, Clark could easily picture the water droplets trailing wet tracks down Bruce’s cheeks. He could see the storm hidden in those blue eyes, always a war between fear and trust, trust winning out in the end. 

He began to deep-throat Bruce, swallowing around him and Bruce started gasping out incomplete words in jumbled whispers, his trapped tail twitching. Finally, as Clark took Bruce as deep as he could, feeling the head press up against the back of his throat, the merman came, body shuddering, tail thrashing so forcefully, it almost knocked Clark off. The scent of tears hung in the air as Clark savored the vaguely salty bitter taste of Bruce’s cum. Then a wave of liquid splashed against his nose. Curious, he shifted his focus to this new discovery. Bruce was still dazed; Clark could almost hear the gears in his head restarting. Usually, he reveled in this sound, but right now, there was something even more interesting capturing his attention.

“It looks like there are some definite differences.” He watched Bruce as the merman gradually recovered, complex emotions rolling in his eyes.

“To some extent, merfolk are hermaphrodites.” Bruce tried his best to appear unaffected, but his flat tone couldn’t mask how raw his throat was. His voice nearly gave out halfway through the sentence.

“That would explain this.”

Underneath Bruce’s spent cock was a rhythmically clenching small, pink opening. The fluid secreted from the previous orgasm had made everything around it wet, the excess was still trickling along cloaca, having not yet reached the scales. Before Bruce could raise any complaints, Clark bent down again and pressed his tongue into the opening. He could feel Bruce hardening again, a choked sound ripped from the merman’s throat. He stroked Bruce’s cock and the fingers clutching his shoulders slowly relaxed, he then turned his focus on pushing his tongue deeper, exploring. Inside it was moist and soft, and despite having been heated up by previous activities, was still relatively cool. There were less grooves inside merfolk, Clark noted absently as he added pressure behind his probing tongue. Underneath him, Bruce’s body was curling and arching, almost like he was trying to flee, but it only made it easier for Clark to explore every corner.

Clark’s tongue was too hot; it felt like he was being burned. The high temperature hurt, but the pain only heightened the pleasure. That rough tongue pressed into soft flesh, thrusting aggressively, like it wanted to sweep all the fluid away. He could feel himself becoming more wet, unable to stop his soft moans. A numb sensation swept across his body as his muscles shook and twitched uncontrollably. Then Clark found the spot he was searching for and pressed down ruthlessly. Something inside Bruce broke. It was like a huge current had struck him and all the small flares of arousal spread throughout him had linked to the inferno in his lower body, burning him from the inside out, stealing away all ability to think. It was so warm, hot even, like being next to the sun, every cell on fire. Clark sucked on him hard, tongue flicking periodically against that spot. Wave after wave of fluid spilled out from his entrance, a combined scent of seawater and Bruce’s natural sweetness. His lover had long stopped fighting him and was now consumed by lust, panting rapidly underneath him, moans no longer restrained.

“Ready?” He whispered, smiling.

He saw Bruce struggle to focus, finally both physically and emotionally open: “Get in me.”

The words were barely out of Bruce’s mouth and Clark’s uniform was already gone. His long neglected cock finally pressed directly against Bruce’s cloaca. Clark drew a slow circle around the clenching hole, purposely teasing the soft flesh there. In response, Bruce’s breathing became even more wrecked and he tossed his head, sweat streamed down his skin to drip onto the ground. An inviting plea rang out. Clark watched in fascination as Bruce fought to be patient before taking pity on him and lined himself up, pushing in slowly.

“Ah— hah —” Clark’s cock didn’t seem to end as it pushed slowly into his body. This wasn’t as painful as some of the things they’d tried before, maybe because he was completely wet from the extended amount of time spent in foreplay. But that slowly loosening area was now even more sensitive, the friction against his inner walls causing him to shake uncontrollably. Clark’s cock was as hot as his tongue; it burned inside him like a red iron rod, branding its shape in him.

Clark seemed to be worried about him, entering him so slowly and carefully. Bruce could clearly feel how his body opened around his lover, the pace so slow, it was grating. He wanted to hook his legs around Clark’s waist and push the Kryptonian fully inside himself, speed up this almost torturous pace. The body he currently occupied didn’t have that capacity though, so Bruce could only grit his teeth and push himself forward.

They called out at the same time, Clark finally buried inside Bruce. All restraint vanished with the tight feeling of that heat wrapped around him. Even if neither of had ever imagined this scenario, the fact that they still fit perfectly together couldn’t be denied.

“Bruce,” Clark whispered next to his ear, causing skin to prickle, “You always feel so good,” the Kryptonian moved, incidentally brushing against a small bump inside Bruce, causing the merman to cry out, “How does it feel? Good? I promised it would feel good. Why did you protest so much in the beginning?”

“Shut up.” Bruce gasped, desperately trying to catch his breath, but Clark kissed him and promptly stole all the air in his lungs again. Lost between his human habits and his new physiology, Bruce reached out, trying to ground himself.

At his enthusiastic response, Clark deepened the kiss, exploring every crevice before twirling their tongues together and beginning to move. He swallowed Bruce’s moans and screams as saliva slid down corners of the merman’s mouth.

It was like his insides were being ignited, just like with the Kryptonian’s tongue from before. Even more flesh was beginning to burn as each thrust made him hotter. The pain gradually numbed in the heat; there was only his boiling blood and his pleasure addled mind.

With each thrust, Clark pushed in deeper until there wasn’t a single inch of cool flesh left. He purposely varied the pressure on Bruce’s prostate as well, causing his lover’s stifled sounds to change in volume accordingly. The fluid Bruce was secreting made wet sounds as they moved, mixing with the sound of Bruce’s tail splashing against the water to echo off the tank walls. His erection rubbed up against Clark’s body, leaving trails behind on the iron hard abs.

He was so hard it hurt. Everything ached with the desire to be touched. Clark took this opportunity to stroke his cock, fluid soaked fingers skillfully rubbing along the shaft, sinking evilly into the slit on top. He began to speed up his thrusts, pushing in harder each time, hitting Bruce’s prostate dead on. The hand pleasuring him started to match that rhythm and Bruce began to intermittently spurt more fluid from both his hole and cock. The combined pleasure of both those places was driving him crazy, continuous moans tumbling from his lips, the desire to come hitting him hard.

Both places climaxed at the same time, Bruce’s eyes rolled back and his tail curled, displaying his joy clearly. Clark stayed buried inside him, kept there by Bruce’s clenching, still a ways from his own completion. He began moving again despite his lover’s weak protests. Due to Bruce’s condition, they’d lost a lot of viable positions so Clark began to hover right above his lover, using this change of angle to devastating effect. He watched the lust return to Bruce’s body, the merman’s cock twitching against his lower abdomen.

This time it was deep, full thrusts -- he nearly pulled out completely before slamming back in -- as Clark was doing this, he found another entrance within the clenching passage. Bruce appeared panicked again so Clark gave another hard thrust, feeling the large amount of fluid being secreted in response. The merman’s expression settled into apprehension.

“Open for me.” this was familiar conversation, no explanation needed.

Bruce’s breaths were sharp and clipped, but his brow had smoothed out a little bit. Clark took this opportunity to nip at his neck, sucking marks into skin at every sensitive point, working on that small entrance the entire time. It was opening slowly under Clark’s efforts, all it needed was one more figurative push.

“Don’t worry, open up for me.” He coaxed, licking Bruce’s ear. 

Bruce’s entire body was trembling, nails clawing helplessly at invulnerable skin, the pleasure from that opening deep inside him was laced with fear, maybe he’d known it’d come to this the moment he’d let his guard down

“Bruce, I love all of you.”

Once again, Clark buried himself to the hilt, slamming in deep. Bruce screamed as everything opened completely. Contact against that fragile flesh hurt at first, but the pain was followed quickly by excitement. Clark kept thrusting, grazing past his prostate every time to press into that entrance deeper inside. Bruce could no longer control his desires or his altered body. More and more liquid was brought out, some making its way back inside with Clark’s movements, the squelching sound adding to his loss of control.

He wanted to wrap nonexistent legs around Clark’s waist, but the instinctual reaction of his new identity was to dive underwater and sing. He held Clark as his body swayed in confusion, his lover adjusting with him to keep hammering that one overly sensitive spot.

“Water… ah… get in the water.”

Fingers tightened around his hips and Clark flipped them over. The change of position and weight distribution caused the crown of Clark’s cock to catch in the small entrance. Bruce froze and forgot to breath, tears falling from his eyes.

Clark held him as they sank, cold sea water covered his head, back, ears, nose, then the person in his arms. The world was silent for a moment then became noisy again. There was the sound of the underground machine humming, air bubbles gurgling and Bruce’s movements through the water. 

They dove into the water, washing away any sand sticking to them. Their skin gradually cooled down, but stayed hot where they were connected. Clark was pressed up against Bruce, matching the rhythm of Bruce’s swimming to push himself inside. Merfolk were completely free in the water, their lovemaking both intense and beautiful. Bruce guided Clark deeper into his body, leading him to release. As he hummed, Clark thrust in a few more times and came, cum dispersing in the water.

He brought Bruce up the surface again to breath before initiating another round of sex, a continuous dance that went on throughout the night.

They woke up on the artificial beach hours later and Clark found Bruce curled up on his chest, holding onto his shoulders. The fishtail had reverted back to legs and were pressed against his own.

Bruce’s eyelids fluttered as he felt Clark’s arms encircle him, it took a while for him to wake up completely.

“Clean me and take me to bed.” He grumbled as he buried himself in Clark’s chest, seeking warmth.

“Am I really banned from touching you for the next month?” Clark asked, stroking his spine as he floated up.

“Since you behaved so well, I will take back that decision.” Bruce mumbled sleepily against Clark’s chest.


End file.
